trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DebonairCorsair
} |name = Nektan Whelan |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Hatless= |-|Hatted= |-|Dream= |-|Original= |caption = 7his is an absolu7ely ridiculous 7urn of even7s. |screenname = |style = 7alks wi7h "7"s replacing "t"s. |zodiac = Neptune (one of the symbols) |specibus = Bladekind }} Be the Canon Fantroll You are now Nektan Whelan, and you are seven sweeps old. You are a minor member of the SEA DWELLER ROYALTY. You have a scar that runs across your right eye, and you think it makes you look HARDCORE. You have been told that it makes you look like you almost lost your eye in a fight and that you are a tool. You were disfigured thus because you like to go SLUMMING as a MYSTERIOUS PIRATE, preying on both FLARPERS and LAND DWELLER COASTAL LAWNRINGS alike in your quests for TREASURE and BOOTY. You began this pastime as a mere FLARPER emulating the GAMBLIGNANTS OF OLD, but soon became less interested in participating in the structured games of the opposing Clouder than you did in the accumulation of treasure. You have collected a lot of loot over the past two and a half sweeps. Despite having many fancy rings, you limit yourself to wearing no more than three at a time as you dislike OSTENTATIOUS DISPLAYS OF WEALTH. There is nothing pretentious about you, after all. You worked very hard for all that treasure. Your hobbies include the AFOREMENTIONED SLUMMING, ENGINEERING, and LITERATURE. You have a modest collection of GRIMDARK TALES. Your collection of STEAMPUNK STORIES, however, is much larger. You have a great fondness for these tales of a YESTERSWEEP FUTURE. You also like to attend BALLS, where you make quite the dashing figure in your LEAD WEIGHTED TOP HAT. Truly, there is none as fashionable as you, no matter what the others might say, because they are just jealous wigglers. Your hat and your goggles are the most steampunk things you own, other than some half-finished steam-powered contraptions, which languish where you left off working on them in favor of resuming your piratical pastime. You sometimes entertain the idea of putting GEARS on your hat, but THAT IS STUPID. When you are out hunting on the seas, you tend to hide your blood color because you think it makes you a dashing, mysterious pirate, although it's perfectly clear that you are a sea dweller. You continually fail to hide your fins, as you are too proud to do so. Because of this, most of your peers know what it is that you are doing in your free time. Officially, as a member of the royalty you do not care about lowblooded trolls, but as a pirate you employ a few from time to time, mostly for their PSYCHIC ABILITIES. You are more accepting of lowbloods in your presence than most other royals, but are also not above culling any mouthy ones yourself. You do, however, dislike getting blood all over you because you are not some crazy Subjugglator. Your lusus is a giant squid, and he is your KRAKENFATHER. You use the BLADEKIND strife specibus, and your sword is neither legendary nor magical (as magic is not a thing that is real), and as such has no name. It is however forged from meteoric iron. While using such a mundane weapon is not the norm for a sea dweller, it has served you well. While you claim to be on the lookout for some legendary blade to upgrade to, you have grown fond of the sword. Your hive is a single, elegant underwater tower that overlooks a deep oceanic trench where your lusus likes to lurk. There is a labyrinthine complex of caves and tunnels beneath your tower, and it is here where you store your ill-gotten gains. You can't shrug off the feeling that you are somehow doomed. You are okay with this, because the doomed heroes in your stories have all the best adventures. That is of course until they go BATSHIT INSANE and get devoured by the HORRORTERRORS. Your Trollian handle is debonairCorsair and you like 7o replace 7he le77er 't' wi7h 7he number 7 because your lef7 horn looks like a 7. TRIVIA Nektan: Variant of Nechtan, an Irish water deity, also popular name for Pict royalty. Whelan: Irish surname, eventually derived from Faolin, meaning wolf. Nektan is a wolf of the sea (a pirate). The fixation on the number seven for his typing quirk relates to: the seven seas, the seventh deadly sin (pride), the shape of his left horn, the seven main islands of Atlantis, and the seventh visible color of the rainbow (violet). His symbol is one of the ones belonging to Neptune. A nekton is any animal that swims to get its food, hence Nektan's name and status as a sea dweller. Nektan has recieved quite a lot of inquiry about his quadrants. A common headcanon involves speculation that he and one of his female friends have had a red relationship, but since he tends toward the mysterious side he doesn't show that he still harbors feelings for her. Category:DebonairCorsair Category:Violet Blood Category:Troll Category:Male